The ability to communicate between two locations is desirable in many situations in which existing communications lines are unavailable or insufficient. While telephones are ubiquitous in the modern age, the average phone lacks many features, such as monitoring capabilities and physical sensors. Furthermore, the average phone requires cooperation of both parties in order to carry a conversation; if a person does not pick up a call, discussions cannot be held. There are a number of scenarios where it is desirable to provide capabilities beyond simply basic audio communications. For example, video feeds, measuring physical characteristics, and allowing multiple persons to participate in a call are beneficial in applications such as hostage negotiations and conducting interviews.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an advanced system that allows for communications between a remote unit and a command unit. It is a further object of the present invention to provide ports for connecting additional modules to allow the present invention to easily be configured for a specific application. The present invention additionally provides several communications means, allowing for both wireless and wired transmissions of information; furthermore, the present invention can directly tap into existing landlines. Additional secondary means of communications can also be provided via the present invention, with the present invention potentially being able to utilize IP, satellite, and RF (e.g. radio) channels in order to transmit data. Data is not limited to being transmitted between the remote unit and command unit, as accessory devices can communicate with either unit through provided channels. For example, software defined radio can be installed on the remote unit to allow radio transmissions to be sent to the command unit, effectively emulating a bodywire transceiver. Ultimately, the present invention provides an system for communications response and management, offering a multitude of user applications and options.